Vegeta
Vegeta is the prince of saiyans from DragonBall Z. He appears in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow. He was voiced by Lanipator. History Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans, a group of dedicated warriors whose planet was destroyed and race was enslaved by Lord Frieza. Vegeta became one of Frieza's top soldiers, but after hearing about the Dragon Balls, he and his companion Nappa traveled to planet Earth to achieve immortality, but were stopped by Goku and his friends. Vegeta tried to gather the Dragon Balls once again on Namek, even allying himself with his former enemies, but ended up getting killed by Frieza. He was resurrected, and despite his rebellious attitude, he would start a life on Earth by marrying Bulma and having a son named Trunks. He defends the Earth with the Z-Fighters and is now a friendly rival to Goku. Death Battle Info Background: *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks: *Galick Gun *Bang Beam *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan: *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Nearly indestructible *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 Death Battle Quotes Vegeta vs. Shadow the Hedgehog *''"Well that certainly sounds like me. Ummm...who and what are you?"'' (seeing Shadow) *''"Ultimate life form? A weird looking rat, is an ultimate life form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak: you're a little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening."'' (to Shadow) *''"Patethic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form!"'' (before going Super Saiyan) *''"Hahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience fear?"'' (to Shadow while Super Saiyan) *''"Wow... what a ripoff."'' (after Shadow goes Super) *''"Playtime's over, runt!"'' (before punching the moon) *''"Congrats, furball."'' (to Shadow after he stops the moon) Goku vs. Superman *''"What, that pretty boy ass clown? Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog." (to Krillin about Superman)'' *''"Screw you!"'' (to Goku after he calls Superman "someone as strong as me!") Gallery File:Vegeta.jpeg|Vegeta's famous "It's over 9000!" moment Vegeta Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Vegeta Trivia *Vegeta was the first Dragon Ball character on Death Battle. **For the longest time, he was the only Dragon Ball and Shonen Jump character to win, until Hercule Satan defeated Dan Hibiki in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. *Vegeta and his opponent were the first characters on Death Battle with a voice actor. *Vegeta is the first Death Battle combatant to laugh at his opponent at the start of the match; the second was Starscream, only difference is that Vegeta won his match against Shadow the Hedgehog, and Starscream lost his match to Rainbow Dash. *Vegeta is the first anime/manga character to be in Death Battle, the others being Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, and Hercule Satan. *Vegeta appeared in a joke video made by Death Battle in response to Silvermania where he supposedly fought Mewtwo, and was again voiced by Lanipator. *Vegeta's Funimation Voice Actor, Christopher Sabat, would eventually voice Solid Snake in Death Battle. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ki Users Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Primates Category:Gods